


National Red Rose Day

by Skeeter_110



Series: Another June Day [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Irondad, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Soft Peter Parker, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers is a good boyfriend, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeeter_110/pseuds/Skeeter_110
Summary: After only a couple months of meeting, Steve would do anything to make Peter happy. So when Peter's had a rough day at school, Steve immediately feels the need to fix it.Sequel to National Nail Polish Day
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Another June Day [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769251
Comments: 12
Kudos: 201





	National Red Rose Day

**Author's Note:**

> June 12th is National Red Rose Day. This fay is celebrated in the United states and honors the flower that is a symbol of love. Celebrate by giving a love one a beautiful red rose.
> 
> *** This is a sequel, so you may want to read National Nail Polish Day first in order to understand***

It’s been almost a year since Tony and Steve started dating and everything was beyond perfect. Steve has now been living with them for a month now and he couldn’t be happier.

His relationship with Peter was getting even stronger every day that passes, causing his relationship with Tony to thrive and grow also. Now, much to his delight, him and Peter were practically inseparable. Obviously, they’re not as close and Peter and Tony, but – hopefully – they’re getting there.

Tony and Steve had just got done with a late-lunch date – Tony had a short day at work and Steve had the day off completely – and were now enjoying their walk back to the tower, essentially just enjoying each other’s presence.

No one was saying anything, not that they needed to, the silence was never awkward between them. That was, until Tony’s phone went off, slowly breaking the tranquility of it all. Steve let go of Tony’s hand, watching as he pulled his phone out and read the text, his brows furrowing the more he read it.

“What’s wrong?” Steve gently asks, Tony sighing as he typed out a response.

“It’s Pete, he’s had a rough day today. Apparently, there’s this new kid that moved to his school and he’s very homophobic, so he’s been calling Pete a bunch of nasty slurs all day.” Tony explains, Steve huffing and crossing his arms at the news.

Steve still couldn’t understand how people could be so cruel to Peter just because of who he is. In Steve’s opinion, if people were to just get to know Peter for who he was, they would realize that he was one of the kindest, most caring, and smart boys out there and they would instantly love him. Steve just didn’t understand why people couldn’t do that.

“Poor, kid. Should we pick something up for him since we’re out? To cheer him up?” Steve asks, Tony giving him an absentmindedly nod while typing out a message to send to Peter.

Steve just tightly locked his arm with Tony’s, guiding the man down the sidewalk as he continued to text his son. While they walked in silence, Steve couldn’t stop thinking about how terrible Peter must be feeling today. He still couldn’t believe that at this time and age people were still unaccepting of all communities.

“He’s already at home, Happy dropped him off. Would Thai be okay for dinner tonight?” Tony asks once he’s pulled his attention off his phone.

“Yeah, of course. That’s more than okay.” Steve replies, knowing that Thai was Peter’s favorite and that he would do anything right now to cheer the boy up. Coincidentally, as soon as that thought passed through his mind, they walked past a flower shop.

“Hey, can we stop in there really quick?” Steve asks, a fond smile pulling at Tony’s lips when he saw what Steve was pointing at.

“You spoil that boy.” Tony teases, making Steve laugh because he knew there was no real heat behind those words.

“At least I have a reason to today.” Steve says, going over to one of the displays that held roses. Steve grabbed a bouquet of what seemed to be the best looking roses – he wasn’t really sure they just looked brighter than the rest – and a bouquet of lilies – which he knew was Tony’s favorites – and quickly paid for them.

“These are for you.” Steve says, handing Tony the lilies.

“What did we ever do to deserve the sweetest man alive?” Tony asks, a warm smile on his face and he kisses Steve.

“Funny. I ask myself that same question every day.” Steve replies once they pull away. “Come on, let’s get these to Pete.” Steve says, grabbing Tony’s hand once again and making their way back down the street towards the tower.

Peter was sitting in the living room reading a book when Tony and Steve finally got to the penthouse.

“Hey, Dad. Hey, Steve. How was your date?” Peter asks, looking up from his book and smiling a bit at the flowers his Dad was holding.

“Don’t you dare think about stealing these. You have your own.” Tony teases when he saw Peter’s eyes linger on the lilies, clearly not seeing the roses Steve held.

“Figured you needed new flowers. I haven’t seen you do anything with roses in a while.” Steve says, handing Peter the bouquet he got for him.

“Thanks, Steve.” Peter says, hugging Steve tightly before taking the bouquet and runs his fingers over all the flowers with a wide smile on his face.

“Do you mind if I dry out some of the petals? I want to make rose infused oil; it’s supposed to be really good for your skin.” Peter asks, Steve smiling and rubbing his back. He was just glad that the one kid didn’t make Peter want to change. Steve liked him just the way he is.

“Of course, I don’t mind. They’re yours for whatever you want to do with them.” Steve says while Tony makes his way back into the living room, plopping down on Peter’s other side.

“But first, before you start that project because I just have a hunch it’s going to take a while, let’s order dinner, and discuss what we’re going to tell your principal tomorrow.” Tony says making Peter sigh, which resulted in Tony overdramatically kissing his cheek to make the teen smile once again. It worked, but that was only because Tony began spluttering and wiping his mouth.

“Yeah, how did that highlighter taste?” Peter asking, laughing at Tony’s disgusted look.

“Not the greatest thing in the world, but not the worst thing I’ve tasted.” Tony answers, Peter laughing harder at that. “I know what would taste a whole lot better, though. Dinner. So, I’m going to order.” Tony says, ruffling Peter’s hair.

“You do that. Come on, Steve, you and I are going to pluck the thorns out of the roses I’m going to dry.” Peter says, standing up with the bouquet and heading towards the kitchen.

“Oh, am I’m glad to have lucked out of that.” Tony razzes, laughing when he got a playful swat in return.

“You know what, joke’s on you, I’m honored to be nominated for thorn plucking duty.” Steve retorts, Tony chuckling fondly as he wraps his arms around Steve’s shoulders.

“You’re a dork.” Tony continues to tease, Steve pulling him in for a kiss.

“Yeah, but I’m your dork.”


End file.
